


Blades of Glass

by Fictional_Sadist



Series: Magics of the Earth and Sky [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Familiars, M/M, Magic, Panic Attack, Priest AU, Smut, more plot this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Sadist/pseuds/Fictional_Sadist
Summary: Based off the Priest AU started in The Harvest.After being rescued by Seto, Atem's history is brought to the surface. Secrets are revealed and vengeance is had. Atem regains what he thought was lost forever only to have it stolen away again. He and Seto will test their new bond as they to stop a madman from "resetting the world"





	1. Rescue

Atem’s eyes were closed, his legs were curled under him in, his hands resting on his knees. He breathed in deep and with each release of that breath he blocked out the world around him and send his mind down. He needed to close himself off from the light buzz from the iron bars that caged him in. The sounds of horses and the voices of the bandits around him as they made camp. The feeling of the tiny serpentine black and red dragon kit curled under his shirt. 

 

Except each intake of air brought with it the smell of the woodlands around him and breeze held the unique taste of an approaching storm. This sent a light thrill through his veins that was very distracting. It was a difficult feeling to fight down. Especially since it was accompanied by the sight of heated blue eyes illuminated by candle light hovering above him. Lips tilted up in a confident smirk- 

 

Atem mentally shoved the memory aside and kept breathing. Except that was accompanied by irritation. Since that night six months ago he’d seen neither hide nor hair from Seto. Where their paths had formally seemed to frequently cross, now the Storm Priest was conspicuously absent. He hadn’t even seen fit to write Atem a freaking  _ letter _ for pete’s sake-

 

***Whatever you are thinking about, stop. You need to focus on the** **_task at hand_ ** **.*** the growling voice of his familiar scolded him. 

 

A slight whimper from the inside of his shirt and the feel of the smooth, scaly skin of the tiny serpentine dragon curled against his chest jolted Atem back to the present. It helped him shift his mind back to what he’d been doing and lent him the focus he desired. Once all he could feel and hear was his own breath he sent a line of himself out down, into the compartment below him where his staff lay. He focused on using his staff as a focal point as he dipped down into the leigh line that sat beneath the ground they had stopped on. He “scooped” up the pure magical power up and focused it into the second half of the cage where the dragons kits lay curled together in a small pile far away from the iron bars that held them all in. He spread it over them like a blanket being very careful to keep it away from the metal that was slowly making the young dragons ill.

 

Atem regretted that he could not draw magic from the air. It would be better for the juvenile dragons but Atem didn’t have that skill. He was after all just an earth priest and even if he  _ could _ draw it from that primal source he did not have the skill focus the flow enough to keep it pure of the iron’s poisonous taint. He took a small bit for the one under his shirt. The small trilling sigh made Atem's mouth curl upwards at the corners.

 

***Line Stomper...are the Storm brothers coming for us?*** asked a little white dragon as she popped her head up from the circle. 

 

***Yes, One. Can’t you sense them?*** Atem answered. Powerful magical creatures like dragons fiercely guarded their names starting from their birth. So Atem had numbered them. One, the oldest and in charge, was the small white dragon with bright blue eyes. Two,a green dragon with blue eyes. Three, a small black dragon with green eyes and Four was the little one curled against him. 

 

* **One, keep everyone quite*** Atem warned as the kits, with the excitement at the prospect of rescue, began to squeak and chirp. Atem silently cursed himself for not being more careful about what he said. Such news was bound to make them careless.  ***You’ll disturb Four. He still isn’t doing well. He needs his rest.***

 

The kits instantly settled down, Atem felt guilty for using that tactic but it was the only thing keeping them safe until their rescue. Four was very young much younger than the other kits. He didn't have the skill to block himself from the magic eating effects of the iron. While the other three just felt very ill from their weeks of imprisonment Four was near critical condition.

 

It was the reason that the poachers had grabbed Atem. They thought that as an Earth Priest he would know how to nurse the little dragons back to health. Nevermind that Atem knew exactly three facts about dragons. One of which is you don't ask them their names. 

 

They were lucky the blackmarket animal traders had decided to make camp over a leigh line and that the floor and bottom compartment under them was wood. Despite sitting beneath the earth the raw magic would help keep the kits from deteriorating. He supposed it was a small blessing that the poachers had taken his boots from him to try and keep him from escaping. The iron in the soles would have just made this a lot more difficult without his staff in his hands-

 

His head was yanked back roughly to slam it into the cell bars behind him. The impact broke his trance snapped him back into himself. The jarring transition along with the blow to his head left him stunned and temporarily unable to fight against the hands that dragged him out of the cage to throw him to the ground in the center of the camp. Atem instinctively curled around Four. When he stilled he groaned and waited for the world to quit spinning. 

 

A hand was shoved down his shirt and the panicked squeaking of the little dragon called Atem to attention. He pushed himself up only to receive a boot to his face which knocked him back to the ground. His vision swam and then tunneled on the two mouthed dragon kit squirming in a meaty hand as he was hauled him to his feet. His hands were pulled behind his back. 

 

“Let him go!” he roared, only to receive a blow to the jaw. The stench of unwashed bodies and alcohol laced breath washed over him and made him gag. Panicked shrieks of made Atem freeze. He looked up into the face of the man who fancied himself the Commander of the Bandits. (Atem had long forgotten his name and simply referred to him as “Comman”. A nickname he didn’t seem to appreciate) who had an iron blade pressed against the dragon kits belley. 

 

“You don-don’t need to knock my brains out every time you want me to do something.” Atem hissed. Struggling to keep his voice steady. “You already know that I won’t move against you. You-ugh-you already have my staff and the kits…there is little I can do with those out of my reach.” Atem had to suppress the sudden wave of nausea. 

 

“Shut up and raise the warding.” Comman ordered. Four had gone limp and Atem was thrown to the ground. 

 

With one last glare at Comman and a worried glance at the little two mouth, Atem shifted to settling on his knees and unhook the small loops around each of his middle fingers that held his long sleeves in place. Then pushed his sleeves up, to get the runes, made to keep his magic from unconsciously connecting to the earth, woven into the black cloth away from his palms. Then he rested his hands against the mossy ground, burying his fingers into the dirt. He repeated the same procedure as before. Only this time when he moved the magic up he twisted and shaped the energy between the living plants and rocks around the camp, weaving it around them like a cloth to create an illusion that there was nothing here but trees. Paying careful attention to the area above their head. Atem took a little magic for himself to ease the ache in his head and give a light boost to his bodies natural healing abilities. 

 

As he did this a light growl echoed in his mind that made the corners of Atem’s mouth twitch up for a heartbeat. A strong, angry, voice filling his mind. 

 

* **If it weren’t for your command I would rip these men to** ** _shreds_** **unworthy of the attention of crows!** * his familiar, the shadow wolf he’d named Timaeus, growled. He had been growing bitter the past few days because he had been out hunting when Atem had been snatched. He would have immediately come to Atem’s rescue but the priest had stopped him and commanded him to tell the Storm Priests of his presence and of the kits. When he had returned from this task Atem had denied him his vengeance again by issuing another order for him to _only_ follow him from a distance and never entering the circle of illusion unless he had to. Atem needed him to act as relay between him and the Storm Priests who were searching for the kits.

 

* **Is the storm I sense from the Priests of the Sky?*** Atem asked his grumpy wolf, knowing his oldest friend had been blending his form with the shadows of the woodland just outside the border of the camp. 

 

***Yes. They are close and hungry for justice against these thieves. They are focusing their search on me since they cannot sense** **_your_ ** **magic*** Timaeus huffed. 

 

***Good. When the storm rolls in enter the circle and eat my spell to reveal the camp to them.*** Atem instructed him. Timaeus fed off of most magics. He tended to shy away from things Atem had done but at this point there was little option.  ***Then you can ripe any of them that you can get your jaws around to tiny pieces***

 

Atem felt Timaeus’s pleasure at the thought. 

 

With a fond mental nudge Timaeus asked  ***What about you? The closer they get to the camp the angrier the dragons become. They will probably draw their priests into a state of battle madness that could endanger** **_all_ ** **humans.***  the words holding a worried whimper. 

 

* **If I duck low and stay under my cloak the adults will simply focus on the kits.** * he assured his friend. 

 

* **Make sure the take care of yourself pup** * Timaeus warned with another fond nudge. Then the priest pulled himself back from the stream of the leigh line and re-fasted his sleeves over his fingers.

 

“That took you longer than usual.”  Comman snapped

 

“I have to work through the recent battery so forgive me for taking a little extra so that I can keep shielding you ungrateful lot.” Atem forced himself to sit still, his hands fisting on his knees. Atem could  _ feel  _ the older man began to leer at him in a way that made his skin crawl. “Such a feisty little bastard. Too bad you’re a Wildwood priest. I wouldn’t mind sampling the skills the Earth Priests are rumoured to have in bed.” 

 

Atem clamped down on the bile that rose in his throat and bit back the retort on the edge of his tongue. The Commander crossed the short distance between them and pulled his head back to force Atem to look at him.

“But perhaps I will have a taste of y-” 

Atem spat in his eyes. “If I could even stomach the _ thought _ of you touching me I’m a little busy keeping the kits from shrieking.” Atem told him in a low, deadly voice. With a last burst of adrenaline infused strength he smashed his elbow into the mans wrist. The grip loosening on Four. Atem caught the little dragon and curled around him. Hands grabbed him and hauled him to his feet. Atem grinned at them as the other kits began to squawk in alarm. 

 

“Take me away for much longer and you’ll send them into a panic. I’m sure you don't want them calling for their parents with the approaching storm, since it would break my spell.” as if on cue thunder rumbled. His words were a pure rambling bluff, but thankfully it was an effective one. The commander growled orders to make two of his goons throw him back into cage with Four. Atem did his best to calm the little ones while helping the sickly dragon back into his shirt and against his skin. The poachers got to work setting up their camp as quietly as possible. He'd told them and his first night that the spell would be broken by loud noise. A wolf howl for example.

 

Atem laid down and closed his eyes intending to rest, but only saw a pale face with lust filled blue eyes that were given an added glow from the candlelight around them. Atem sighed and silently cursed himself for hoping that Seto was part of the rescue group. 

 

‘Maybe he will let you ride behind him on his dragon and you can feel his muscles while you hold him-’ Atem’s traitorous mind provided him, complete with vivid fantasy. 

 

Atem could practically  _ feel _ Timaeus rolling his eyes at him. He sighed again and curled a little tighter around Four. Sending silent permission for Timaeus to come to his side. The smell of the storm was getting stronger and the clouds began to roll in over head. The horses that drew the wagon began to get nervous as the wolf shrunk himself to the size of a squirrel and crawled under the wagon.  Their victorious laughter at their nightly entertainment of tossing Atem around replaced by nervous whispers as the sounds of thunder began to grow in volume. The spaces of time between the noise and the flash of lightning growing steadily smaller. 

 

The clouds roiled and churned above them. The magic in the storm was so strong that even an Earth Priest like Atem could feel it. The anger behind it was even stronger. The poachers began to shuffle around anxiously. Storms had caught them before, even ones filled with the Storm Priests using it to give extra power their own dragonic mounts in search for the kits. But those had all passed before. 

 

That was no reason to relax though. After all dragons were sacred to the Lords of the Sky and the young represented life itself to them. These poachers had been blinded by their own greed and signed their own death certificates by snatching them away. 

 

Atem couldn’t bring himself to feel bad for them…

 

The storm grew stronger. Lightning beginning to strike around them, as though searching for the illusion. The bandits scrambled for their weapons. 

 

Atem pulled the cloak he’d bundled into the corner to over himself as Timaeus came out and grew as large as a bear. His fur black as a moonless night with tinges of red at the ends. What truly terrified the men was the one red eye that glared at them. As the poachers stared at him in shock and terror he tilted his head back and howled loudly, the illusion shattering as the last few notes of faded.

 

One very foolish guard that had been handling the horses took the opportunity to run his sword straight through Timaeus’s chest. It didn’t faze the monstrous creature one bit and only allowed Timaeus to clamp down on the man’s throat only a heartbeat later. As he shook him about like a ragdoll, the dragons began to land. Seeing  _ them  _ sent the poachers into a panic and they tried to flee. Screams of terror filled the camp and Atem curled himself in his cloak. He didn’t have the stomach to watch the carnage. 

 

He only looked up when he heard the door of the cage open. He traded glares with Comman. He couldn’t stop the hand wrapping around his throat to drag him out of the cage and into the leaders arms. The iron blade was pressed to his throat as the man shouted about the noise “Stop or I’ll-” 

 

He never finished his sentence. The earth shook with the landing of a great white dragon landing behind then. It made the grip around Atem loosen and the Wildwood priest let himself fall to the ground. The dragon reached out with her shining claws to wrap them around the commanders waist and toss him into a nearby tree like a childs toy. Atem hoped it killed him. 

 

Atem looked up at the dragon’s rider and saw Seto holding onto her by the reigns around his dragon’s neck in one hand. His eyes holding an insane glee.  He looked like a fine painting of a hero from legend. He thrust his silver sword into the air with an arm covered in scales of alternating blue and white leather, using the magical weapon to direct lightning from the sky. The stirring wind picking up the ends of his cloak and flaring it about him and his dragon. Atem felt his heart beat faster as bright blue eyes fell down to capture his gaze. In that moment a strike of lighting lit him up from and burn the image into Atem’s mind. 

 

Atem was only given a moment to indulge before Timaeus grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back into the cage. Atem was about to thank his familiar before the wagon was jostled violently. Atem barely registered the metallic black claws wrapping around roof before the whole thing was wrenched into the air. 

 

Atem screamed as his connection to the earth was torn away from him like having a limb ripped from his body. The sound drowned out by the storm. The shock and pain lasting for only an instant before Atem passed out. His body going limp on the floor of the airborne cage. 

 

*****

 

        Seto was the first to leave the clean up of the massacred bandit camp. His first priority being the stolen kits. The ones stolen from his dragon Kisara’s aerie.  _ His _ aerie. The one he and his brother called home. The one that the dragons  _ themselves  _ had entrusted to him!

 

His fury was somewhat soothed now that they had claimed the lives of the kit-nappers. Now his main priority was to check on the welfare of the young ones. He hoped they weren’t terribly harmed. If they were there was be nothing to calm his fury 

 

Gray robbed priests-in-training scattered as soon as they saw him. He knew that the blood spatter would make him look frightening but thankfully it was mostly on his outerwear. He would have to get rid of the ruined cloak and take a long, hot bath to get rid of the smell though.

 

His mental rant was interrupted by Mokuba hitting his legs like a battering ram. No matter how many times his little brother did this Seto still had to take a moment to steady himself so he wouldn’t fall over. He was barely given that before Mokuba grabbed his wrist and began to practically dragged him forward.    
  


“Seto! Thank the Master of Storms you’re here! You have to come quick! The wolf isn’t letting us near the cart and the dragons are getting pissed!”  Mokuba shouted at him while nearly pulling his arm out of his socket. 

 

‘Wolf?’ Seto raised an eyebrow at Mokuba while beginning to follow him. ‘There are no wolves that travel up this high? And no wolf could keep Dragons at bay.’ 

 

A flash of red eyes, glittering with mischief, and tanned skin that was given an added glow from the candlelight around them filled his vision. Thankfully the slight stumble that the memory caused him went unnoticed. He covered it by quickening his pace towards the nesting grounds where the kits had been dropped off.  

 

Just as they he and Mokuba were about to exit the tunnel the lead out to their destination, a black dragon kit with green eyes dropped from the ceiling and latched over his face by grabbing his ears. It's panicked voice filled his mind 

 

***Brother Seto! You have to help the Line Stomper! He won’t wake up and the Dark Wolf is angry!***

 

“Cloud Cutter!” Mokuba cried in joy, using the name he'd given one of his favorite charges. He held out his arms for the little one “You have to get off his face! He can't walk if he can't see!” Cloud Cutter let go and dropped into Mokuba's arms to curl up in his embrace.

 

Seto left them there and walk into the bowl shaped valley that the dragons dug their caves into. The wagon cage had the roof torn off and Seto recognized the bear sized shadow wolf, it’s glowing red eye constantly shifting to try and keep a visual on all those present. His lips pulled back in a snarl and his tail erect as he stood protectively cageing Atem between his legs. In contrast his ears were flat against his head in fear. Surrounding him were over a dozen angry, hissing dragons.

 

Seto had heard of the wolf’s infamous ability to devour magic. Which was why the standoff was at a stalemate. 

 

“Master Timaeus. Please calm down-” Seto called out to the wolf. 

 

* **Fuck you and your “calm”!** * Timaeus snapped turning towards him  * **My pup was beaten to protect the kits and not only do your dragons tear him from the earth but now refuse to help him?! Is that what your kind calls gratefulness?!”**

 

* **He is merely sleeping!** * snapped one of the male dragons dismissively. 

 

“We don’t know that!” Mokuba shouted above the dim. All eyes turned to him. “Cloud Cutter says there's something wrong with him! He guarded the kits and we have to help him in return.” 

 

* **There is no proof of that!** * a female hissed * **For all we know he could have been helping the poachers** * 

 

Timaeus snapped his jaws at her and growled. Then lightning flashed across the clear blue sky. Timaeus crouched over Atem protectively and looked to up for a threat. 

 

The Dragons, on the other hand, faced Seto and shrunk back in fear from the deadly white crackling aura around him. The unfair accusation had filled him with a fury like he had never known. Mokuba backed up and Kisara landed behind Seto, growling threateningly. 

 

Cloud Cutter leapt from Mokuba’s arms to land in front of Seto. He splayed his wings out and made himself as threatening a child could. * **The Line Stomper healed us from the poison metal! Even shielded the Veil Flyer with his own body** * 

 

The the sheer amazement of one their missing kit standing with the wolf and intruder priest stunned the adult dragons into silence. Seto closed his eyes and made himself calm down. His power settling back into his skin. 

 

The kits Atem had named One and Two, popped out to stand in front of Atem. One reached into Atem’s shirt and gently removed the two mouthed dragon. The shock that rippled through the gathered adults dragon was quickly followed by intense shame.

 

* **Fools** * Kisara spat. * ** _This_** **is how you treat the one who endured captivity to protected to our kits** ** _and_** **lead us to them?** * 

 

The gathered dragons parted before her. She lowered her head before Timaeus * **Do you know what is wrong with him.** * 

 

Timaeus relaxed and with a sad whine he nosed Atem’s cheek * **When the cart was taken away his connection to the Earth magic was severed. He is in shock.** * he turned his one red eye to Seto who was already moving forward. Mokuba close one his heels. The younger took the small red dragon from the white dragon and Seto asked

 

“Where’s his staff?” 

 

* **In the compartment below** * Timaeus responded. His tail beginning a light, and grateful back and forth sway. 

 

“You travel within Atem’s shadow correct? Go there now. We will fly him to the Cave of the Storm Node” Seto told the wolf. 

 

*Atem is too weak for me. With your permission I will ride with you.* Timaeus asked of Seto.

 

One of the elder dragons snapped it’s head up but then crouched back down at Kisara’s dangerous hiss. Seto nodded and Timaeus seemed to melt, his form going into where Seto shadow lay on the ground. Kisara stretched her neck in front of him. Seto turned to Mokuba before mounting “Mokuba, take the kits others to the Elders. They will be able to care for them.” 

 

Then he swung his leg over Kisara’s back and she launched herself into the air as he held onto Atem tightly. She flew them to the highest cave in their mountain. A cliff jutted out that was large enough for three of Kisara to land on and not touch wing tips. Seto hit the ground running, Timaeus rose from the shadow to run after him. 

 

They raced into the cave. The interior was large enough for humans to stand in. The dozens of mirror polished, multi-colored crystals beginning to glow softly as he ran to the one that sat in the exact center of the cave. Despite the height at which the cave sat the interior was pleasantly warm. 

 

Seto took Atem to the exact center of the cave where a flat, circular plateau jutted up from the floor. It was about waist high and large enough for a man to lay on. Seto placed Atem onto it, and tucked his staff under his right hand. Then pressed one hand over Atem’s hear and another over his eyes. The platform glowed a blindingly white. Timaeus yelped and retreated.

 

For a few tense heartbeats Seto was afraid that this wouldn’t work. Then the white light began to change to a warm gold color. Seto sighed and moved away. 

 

* **What did you do?** * Timaeus asked in concern, coming forward hesitantly into the softer light.

 

“I moved the energy contained within this cave be able to flow into him. It will at least help him get over the shock and act as a sort of subtittue for his connection to the earth until we know how to proceed.” he turned to Timaeus. “Would you be able to find his mentor? Solomon? If anyone will know how to help Atem it will be him.” 

 

* **I can.** * Timaeus assured. He trotted up to Atem and grew so that he could give him a lick on his cheek. * **Hang in there pup. I’ll get you help…** * 

 

Seto had the feeling that last phrase had some special meaning for Timaeus, but he didn’t ask. The wolf turned to him. 

 

* **Keep him safe or I don’t care how many dragons I have to go through, I** **_will_ ** **kill you.** * and in a blink he was gone. 

 

Seto turned back to Atem. He knew that it would be better for the Wildwood priest to have some kind of contact with the stone beneath him. Except he’d heard that only those of Master status could easily remove their outer garments at will. He also knew that, like him, Atem was only of Journeyman rank. So he should have need some sort of special permission. Seto took a gamble and unbuttoned Atem’s vest. There was no resistance as he tugged it off of Atem’s body. Same thing when he unbuckled the collar that held the black piece that secured the shoulder and arm covering. Leaving his upper body bear.

 

Now that he had the chance to take a good look at him he saw Atem’s gorgeous sun kissed skin had a grey tinge to it and his body had a dozen bruises of varying stages of healing. He was covered in sweat and his breathing was shallow. 

 

There was no trace of the red eyes full of life, the irritating smirk that seemed to always curl the left side of his mouth. Seto found there wasn’t even heat to his body as he took Atem’s hand in his.

 

“Atem…” he whispered and    “You’re...so cold…” 

 

Without even loosening his grip he climbed up to curl around Atem. Letting the other take heat from his own body, ignoring the feeling of Atem’s staff pressed between them.

 

“Please wake up…” he whimpered as he pressed their joined hands to his heart. 


	2. Mating Storm

Set sat in front of the entrance to the Cave of the storm Node, with Kisara curled around him. He was watching Timaeus, who was laying down facing the entrance, his body tense and ready to shoot up at the smallest sign of Atem’s mentor Solomon. The Elder was inside assessing Atem’s condition and what could be done for him. The rest of them had been asked to leave so that their energy would not interfere with his senses. 

 

Timaeus had told Seto that it had only taken one day to find Solomon, but the Elder of the North West, had been in such a deep trance that it had taken the shadow wolf two extra days just to wake him from it without injuring the elderly man. 

 

During those three days Seto had refused to leave Atem’s side. Mokuba bringing him food and updates on what was happening with their Sect and Kisara keeping him in the loop of what was happening in the Aerie. The popular opinion slowly becoming that Seto had done the right thing in both groups. Not that Seto would have cared if they had gone the other way. 

 

Timaeus sat up, his wagging tail interrupting Seto’s brooding. Solomon walked out and patted his head “You can go in and see him. He’s weak so stay out of his shadow for now.” Timaeus happily yipped and trotted into the cave while Solomon made a beeline for Seto. 

 

Seto stood to greet him, Kisara stayed where she was. 

 

Solomon smiled up at him a bit sadly. “It was a clever idea to tie him to the magic in there. You probably saved his life. I stripped him so that he will have full contact. I’m hoping it will help him wake up but he will need to forge a new bond for himself soon.” 

 

“Can’t he do that here?” Seto asked.

 

Solomon shook his head. “No. This place is far too close to the sky and filled with too much storm magic. I would take him to my home where he could do it, but I’m afraid to move him. He’s very weak and needs to build up his strength.” Solomon told him. 

 

“What do we do until then?” Seto grumbled.  

 

Solomon shrugged. “I don’t know. I would suggest a transfer of magic but in his current condition it would be...unwise.”

 

* **Why don’t you just use the power from the Mating Storm Seto** ?* Kisara asked. 

 

“He is  _ unconscious _ Kisara!” Seto snapped, turning around to face her in shock “And not to mention seriously injured. Or did you  _ forget _ about that part?!” 

 

* **What’s the problem** ?* She asked * **The storm is the most powerful source we have access to. Since you call the Storm you could just channel it into-ohhh…** .* 

 

Seto threw his hands up in the air as though asking the gods for patience “ _ Now _ you remember that the only way that I can transfer magic from that Storm is through sex. ” He shook his head 

 

Kisara huffed and hopped up to a rock where Seto couldn't reach her and stuck her forked tongue out at him.

 

Solomon laughed as Seto crossed his arms over his chest like a younger sibling that had just been unfairly scolded by their elder. 

 

The clacking of claws on stone drew the two Priests attention back to the cave. Timaeus stood there shuffling his front paws excitedly * **He’s awake!** * he told them before turning to race back into the cave, his paws sliding a bit on the smooth surface of the floor. Solomon and Seto were quick to follow. 

 

Timaeus had curled up beside Atem, who was covered in a thick, cream colored blanket. His tail thumped on the stone slab as he nuzzled his bonded. Atem weakly lifted his hand to scratch him behind the ears and earned him a series of kisses across his face. 

 

Seto came to his side. “How are you?” 

 

Atem looked up at him “I feel like I fell out of a tree.” he groaned “How are the kits? Did they make it back okay?”

 

“Yes. Thanks to you.” Seto responded. Tucking one of Atem gold bangs behind his ears. A soft smile was followed by his eyes sliding shut. The small conversation having run him to the end of his energy….  

 

It took a week for Solomon to declare Atem recovered enough to leave the node. He still couldn’t walk very far without assistance so it was decided that he would riding on Timaeus’s back while Seto escorted them to the rooms that they would be staying in. Once Atem was settled Solomon brought the eight Elders of the Sky Path to meet with him. Solomon introduced each of the four men and four women to his student.

 

“Atem this is Elder of the East, Master Eatos of the Gliders.” he gestured to a tall woman with thickly muscled arms and straw like blonde hair. She wore what appeared to be wings folded on her back.

 

“Elder of the North, Master Kingfisher who follows the Cold Storms.” a lithe dark man with curly white hair and wise eyes that were almost white . He cloaked in a heavy furred cloak. 

 

“Elder of the West, Master Erma who interprets the Sky Omens. ” he pointed to a shorter, athletic redhead woman, with a colorful butterfly shield sitting on her right forearm.

 

“Elder of the South and follower of the Winds and Tides, Master Rae.” a broad, copper skinned man with an easy smile. 

 

Atem bowed his head in a respectful greeting to them from his place on the couch. Timaeus copied the motion after curling up at Atem's side. “Thank you for your hospitality during my recovery.” 

 

“Please.” offered Lady Eatos of the Eastern Sky “It is we who should be thanking you.” 

 

The four Elders all dropped to kneel on one knee in front of Atem. They clapped their hands together and pressed their foreheads against them in a salute. One that was normally reserved for someone who was a higher rank. Atem wasn’t sure if he was supposed to respond in kind and only grew more flustered when Seto joined them. 

 

After a few moments of floundering, Timaeus nudged his elbow and huffed at him. Atem’s gaze sought out Solomon's gentle smile and he took a deep breath and returned the salute.

 

The five kneelers rose from the floor to take their seats. Seto on Atem's free side, Solomon next to Timaeus while the Elders scattered around the sitting area, close but in positions they found comfortable.

 

Once everyone was settled, Kingfisher cleared his throat “There is a matter of some urgency that we need to discuss young Atem.” Atem turned to him and immediately felt at ease with him. The elderly man continued “The youngest of the Kits. The black and red Veil Flyer-” 

 

“Veil Flyer? Is that his name?” Atem asked curiously. His eye dropped in embarrassment and he realized his lapse in manners and began a rambling explanation. “Forgive me...I should have known better than to ask.” 

 

“We have names we call them.” Kingfisher soothed him. “But Veil Flyers are a special breed. They recieve a name from a chosen. Like Seto is to his dragon Kisara.” 

 

Atem paled. “I...I gave him a name…I mean sort of. I knew I shouldn’t ask them their names and I didn’t know how else to tell who I was talking to so I numbered them Oldest to youngest and-I’m so sorry...” the words came out rushed and apologetic.

 

Seto placed a hand over Atem’s “The little ones told us. We don’t blame you for what you did but that does bring us to his condition” Neither of the two young men were aware of the way that they Elders were watching the way they interacted.

 

“Despite drawing out all of the irons poison he is not recovering like the rest.” Seto told him “I’m afraid we must ask you for your help again with him. We believe that spending time with you will help him gain the strength he needs to…” 

 

“We don't think you calling him Four is what caused this.” Eatos explained. “We believe it's the ways you shielded him. You see this Veil Flyer was only weaned away from his mother about a month ago. With his condition he instinctively formed a bond with you as you shielded him against your skin. 

 

Timaeus growled and put his head in Atem’s protectively.  * **Atem is not yet recovered himself. There is no way he can sustain another in his condition.** * 

 

“He won't be.” Solomon told him and  scratched the wolf behind his ears. “Master Isono will be by every day to give the kit energy and try to switch his need from Atem to himself.” He found a particularly good spot that made one side of Timaeus’s mouth stretch back and his hind leg twitch. That made Atem laugh.

 

Atem saw one big glaring problem “What about the Mating Storm? That’s one of your sacred rituals isn’t it? And Seto is the one who needs to cast it right? That means he won’t be able to leave while Solomon, Timaeus and I won’t be allowed to stay” 

“We’re willing to make an exception for you this time Priest Atem.” Master Rae told him. “We can’t let Solomon and Timaeus stay-” Timaeus growled at him and this time was promptly ignored “but, for the sake of the Veil Flyer we can let you stay until after the Storm. Then Seto can take you to meet with them.” 

 

“...Okay.” Atem found himself agreeing. “But I have one request to make…” 

 

“Name it.” Elma offered. 

 

“Is there a room I may stay in that has windows?” Atem asked nervously. “It feels...suffocating for me not to be able to see outside.” 

 

“You can stay with me.” Seto stated “My room has windows and is close to one of the exit points.” 

 

“I believe that is an excellent idea.” Elder Kingfisher announced.

 

Before anyone could give another suggestion Solomon spoke up. “It’s settled then.” He turned to Seto “Why don’t you and Timaeus take Atem there now? The Sky Elders and I have a few things to talk about. Besides Atem needs a bath.” 

 

Seto’s face heated up. Atem smirked “Oh please. It’s not like you haven’t already seen me naked.” 

 

Solomon chuckled as Seto looked like he wished he could sink through the floor. Atem got onto Timaeus’s back and the three of them left. 

 

“I don’t like keeping them so close.” Rae sighed 

 

“Those two have been drawn to each other since they were children.” Kingfisher told him. “I don't think there is anything we can do to keep them apart anymore.”

“Seto is the  _ only _ one of his generation that the dragons trust enough to call the Mating Storm.” Eatos grumbled. “It’s far too risky to just let him mate with an earth priest. What if their magics don’t mix well? They could both end up powerless.” 

 

“What if they  _ do  _ mix?” Solomon asked quietly. “There is no way of knowing either way. Master Kingfisher is right. There is nothing we can do to stop them from coming together. We all know that.” 

 

Kingfisher nodded “For better or worse we need to just let things play out. Besides, there are as many stories about blessings from Earth and Sky priests joining as there are warnings. You three need to remember that.” 

 

****

 

Seto was setting up the spare bedroom in his suite for Atem when his mentor, Master Roland brought the Veil Flyer and the other four kits to visit Atem. When they arrived the older three were so excited to see Atem sitting up and awake they all tackled him and ended up knocking the chair he was sitting in onto the floor.

 

“Did you three get bigger?” Atem laughed and they all squirmed to cuddle and rub their noses against his.

 

“Lightning Strike!” Roland scolded. The little white dragon popped her head up. “Get off of him! You too Cloud Cutter, Sail Wing. The three of you are old enough to know better.” 

 

The three young dragons all skulked off of Atem. They weren’t unhappy for very long. They saw Timaeus curled up in a corner of the room and went straight for him. The soft ‘thump,thump’ of his fluffy tail hitting the ground filled the room as the kits climbed all over him. 

 

Seto came out to see what all of the commotion was about. He watched his mentor help Atem up and sit him in another chair before passing him the little two mouth. Atem accepted him gently and the small red head lifting up to nuzzle his chin. Seto watched, entranced as Atem helped him curl around his shoulders. 

 

“Would it be alright if keep calling him Four?” Atem asked. “I feel like I need to call him something.” 

 

“That should be fine.” Isono told him as he straightened up. He smiled at Seto in greeting. “I'm afraid I can't stay long. I have classes to teach still but I will be back later.”

 

When Isono left, Seto took Atem into the bathroom and let Timaeus supervise him and Four while he had a long and gloriously hot bath in a room that looked like it was molded from clear quartz crystal. Four made a delightful purring noise. Clearly enjoying the bath as much as Atem.

 

Atem was too tired to do much more than dress and curl up in bed. Timaeus climbing in with him while Seto went to clean up the bathroom. When he came back he found the four kits had all snuggled up with the two of them. Lightning Strike had taken the coveted spot under Atem’s arm squished between the Priest and the Wolf. The Veil Flyer using Atem's hair as a nest. Cloud cutter on top of Timaeus and Sail Wing on Atem's stomach. The sight made Seto wish that Atem was recovered enough to be able to join him after the Storm. It would be nice for once to have someone to work off the excess sexual energy instead of suffering through it alone…

 

“You’re welcome to join us.” Atem offered sleepily. “There’s plenty of room left.” Seto did just that. Curling beside Atem and wrapping an arm around his waist. Atem sighed contentedly and fell asleep. 

 

That became the arrangement for the next week. Minus the other three kits. Especially after Timaeus and Solomon left to wait for them in the town below the mountain. Despite sharing a bed Seto was distant with Atem. He would help Atem walk and continue to build up his stamina and was kind but it felt like he was detached. Like a nurse and patient. When Seto had to attend to his duties Roland took over. But the master was more interested in the veil flyer than Atem.

 

Atem tried to engage Seto in one of their normal debates but he didn't respond. Tried to tease him and got nothing. All of their conversations where cold and felt more priest to priest. Then Seto stopped sharing the bed with him. Atem forced himself to focus on Four but it did little to ease the hurt of the cold shoulder he was receiving.

 

It was the first time Atem had felt alone in a long time and he didn’t like it. He didn't understand where the distance had come from. Then, without a word, Seto stopped sharing the bed with him.

 

It was the day before the mating storm that Atem had enough. He was able to walk to Kisara’s cave in the Aerie. He still needed his staff  _ and  _ Seto to help him but he could do it.

 

Seto came in from his duties just as Roland was telling Atem that Four was recovering well. Seto didn't even look at him.

 

“So, would it be possible for me to be taken down to the village early?” Atem asked.

 

_ That  _ seemed to get both men's attention. 

 

“What? Why?” Seto asked. 

 

“The only reason I stayed was because of Four. If he's doing better I don't see why I should stick around any longer.” Atem informed them, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“Seto cannot leave the mountain right now.” Roland told him. His tone soothing as though he were mediating a fight. 

 

Atem found the thought laughable. Seto barely spoke to him let alone argued with him. 

 

“Then can someone else take me? Seto isn't the only rider around here, is he?” Atem requested. 

 

Roland looked worried but before he could respond Seto growled.

 

“No. We agreed I would take you down-”

 

Atem stood and cut him off. “I agreed with your  _ Elders  _ that I would stay for the veil flyer. If he no longer needs me then there is no reason for me to stay. So find  _ someone _ to take me down there or I will walk there  _ myself. _ ” he snapped and turned on his heel to stomp into the room he'd been staying in to gather his things. 

 

Seto ignored Roland's attempts to calm him and stormed in after Atem. 

 

“You're not leaving.” he hissed. 

 

“You can't make me stay.” Atem spat throwing his cloak over his shoulders and grabbing his boots. He sat on the bed to pull them on only to have Seto snatch them from his hands. He was about to snap at him when he saw the desperation in Seto's eyes. 

 

“Please…” Seto pleaded “stay.”

 

It caught Atem off guard. It cooled his anger just enough to ask “Why?” 

 

Silence was his only answer. That response only stoked the flames of his anger and he exploded “Damnit Seto!  _ Talk _ to me! Shout at me something- _ anything  _ other than this…this...silent treatment! After everything you can at least do that, can't you? Or is the fact we had sex make things so awkward for you that you can't even look at me?!”

 

“Is  _ that  _ what you think this is about?” Seto asked. 

 

“What else am I supposed to think?” Atem hissed “I haven't seen you since the Harvest Ceremony. Six months and not a word! I know that I'm not the easiest person to get ahold of but I have sent letters! You could have used those to send a response but nothing!”

 

Atem panted. He turned his gaze to the floor to the frustrated tears that burned at his eyes as he gripped the bedsheets. “I thought I would find the answer. But instead you treat me like a doctor and a patient. Distant. I  _ can't stand that. _ ”

 

“Did you think I was going to have sex with you in your condition?” Seto grumbled.

 

Atem stood up. To hell with hiding. To hell with pride. To hell with Seto. “Who said  _ anything  _ about  _ sex _ ?! All I want is a decent conversation! All I want is company! Sleeping next to me in a bed for a couple of days before treating me like I'm some kind of after thought doesn't count!”

 

The boots dropped to the floor and Seto wrapped Atem in his arms. He pressed their lips together. Atem tried to push him away but Seto's grip was firm and strong. 

 

Atem's knees went slack when desire flooded through him. Seto held him close and slipped his tongue in. It made Atem whimper with how strong it was and Seto let him go and Atem fell back onto the bed.

 

Atem looked up at Seto. Seto leaned against the dresser, gripping it as though it was the only thing keeping him from crossing the space between them and continuing what they had started. 

 

“The Storm…” Seto started, closed his eyes and took in a deep breath “and the preparations for it make me...sensitive. Being near you...makes it hard to control myself.” he brought his hand up to run it through his hair. “Everything about you, your scent, your eyes, that damned smirk of yours, makes me want to throw you down and claim you right now. The thought of you even _near_ someone else pisses me off.” Seto closed his eyes another took a deep breath. “I am not being distant on purpose. But you are in not state to...I swear to you after the storm, I will be better. I will even leave the mountain with your for a time. Just...for now... _stay.”_

 

Atem could just barely see the trembling of Seto's hand. The trembling of his entire body. 

 

Atem signed and grumbled “ Fine, but I will hold you to that.”

 

The day of the Mating Storm, Seto had to stay away the entire day. Before he left he made Atem promise to stay away from him. Roland once again took his student's place in watching over Atem. That night he was going to stay in Seto's room with Four so the Master could channel energy from the storm to the kit.

 

Atem couldn't seem to get to sleep that night. He’d thrown on his cloak to help calm him down but still seemed to be filled with a nervous energy. He stared out the window and watched as the storm rolled in. He caught the moment the dozens of dragons took to the sky. It was a stunning sight. Dragons of all shapes and sizes filling the air to chase the lighting. 

 

The boom of thunder that followed the lightning seemed to shake the room around him. It made him remember the day the mine his father worked in collapsed. The day his home began to turn into living nightmare…

 

Atem curled deeper into his cloak tried to mediate by thinking about the forests. Tried to focus on making a picture of it in his head. The old trees that towered around him, the scents of evergreen mixed with-

 

Another earth shaking clash of thunder shook Atem out of his attempted meditation. He decided he'd had enough and grabbed his staff. Despite the raging storm he needed some air. He didn’t even think about the window. He just needed to get out from underground. 

 

          He left the room but wasn’t thinking straight and unknowingly drove himself farther into the mountain. There were so many twists and turns that he got himself hopelessly lost. The more the thunder shook the walls around him the more Atem felt a tightness in his chest. The halls were empty so there was no one he could ask for directions.

 

He came to a dead end and tears filled his eyes. He needed to get out. He needed air. Another boom of thunder drew a scream from his throat. The air around him suddenly became very silent. The sounds of his short shallow breaths echoing off the walls. His lungs burned and he was trying so hard to stay standing. 

 

Lights dancing on the floor drew his gaze to the right. There in the wall was an opening. Dozens of stones glowed with an inner light all in Seto’s colors of silvers and white and blue. All of a dozen different hues.  

 

It was the path to the Storm Node. It was a direct path to the outside. Atem forgot about his promise to Seto and raced inside but didn’t get more than a dozen steps inside before he collapsed, his weakened body giving out on him. While still conscious, he just couldn’t get his body to move. He began to cry. “Seto…” he whimpered. 

 

As he lay there he realized he didn’t hear the thunder anymore. The lights seemed to grew brighter and change colors. They became hues of red, gold, brown and green and softly danced in front of his eyes. Earth colors. Combined with the smell of his cloak Atem slowly came down from his panicked state. He breathed in deeply and his nose with the smell of pines and dirt and green growing things. He managed to focus on a single white crystal the glowed amidst the myriad of colors. He used several different techniques that Solomon had taught him to distract himself from his memories.

 

After he began to calm his vision blurred and when the world came back into focus he saw Seto. Standing on flat land above the node. Kisara stood with him. Her wing was stretched out over him, protecting him as best she could from the heavy downpour. Seto’s eyes gleamed and he held his silver sword in hand. 

 

He was far from still. He moved in a fluid patter with his sword. Never moving from the shelter of Kisara’s wing. It looked almost like he was practicing his swordsmanship but more in a way that made Atem think of a dance. He spun and the wind gusted around him, picking up his robes that were surprisingly dry. He brought one leg to rest against the other and thrust his sword towards the stone beneath his feet and lighting fell from the sky. Atem felt as though it went right through him. He gasped as the vision changed. He remembered the kiss they shared. The irritation Seto had held when he'd made their clothes disappear. The smell of smoke and wax mixing with the scent of their sweat and sex on the furs that made up the bed on the altar. The slightly red hue his hair gained in the light of the dawn-

 

“What are you doing here?” 

 

Atem's eyes snapped open and he whipped around to face Seto. His white robes soaked through by the rain making them transparent as they clung to his skin. Atem looked around in confusion. He was no longer on the inside path with the crystals but outside on the path just outside of the entrance to the Storm Node and already drenched by the heavy rain.

 

Seto advanced on him and his bored eyes bore into Atem's. “You...you should be in bed.” he growled.

 

Atem shivered. The growl going right through him. 

 

“Why are you here? Answer me” Seto demanded. 

 

“The storm scared me. I needed to get outside but I got lost and...ended up here.” Atem shouted to be heard above the storm. 

 

Seto grabbed Atem and dragged him into the cave. Despite what had driven him here, Atem wasn’t afraid. Seto’s presence made him feel safe. Although the silence drove him up the wall he didn’t feel the need to call Seto out on it.

 

They passed the stone altar and Seto told him “You need to leave.” 

 

“Can’t I stay?” Atem asked “I want to stay. I feel safer with you…” he suddenly found himself pinned to a wall and swore he saw the storm raging in Seto’s eyes. 

 

“Really?” Seto hummed and didn’t wait for an answer before he pressed his lips to Atem's in a demanding kiss. His pressed their hips together and the earth priest could feel the taller man’s raging boner that he somehow hadn't noticed before. A bolt of desire shot through Atem like lighting. Then Seto wrenched himself away and turned his back to Atem. 

 

“No.” he growled at himself “You're still recovering.”

 

Atem reached out toward Seto's shoulder. 

 

“Don't.” Seto snapped “I want you so _ badly. _ I-I won't be able to stop...”

 

Atem swallowed. It was probably the adrenaline and nervous energy from before but he felt fine. Another bolt of desire shot through him, making him gasp.

 

Seto turned and their eyes locked. Atem swore he could see dozens of small pinpricks of light floating around Seto. Another jolt shot through them both. It nearly drove Atem to his knees but Seto caught him . Atem looked up into Seto's storm clouded eyes and told him “I don't want you to stop.” 

 

With a snarl Seto picked him up and pinned him to the wall to claim his lips again. Atem wrapped his legs around Seto's waist and his arms around Seto's shoulders. Seto bucked up into him and Atem gasped. Seto shoved his tongue in and Atem met him enthusiastically and Seto kept grinding their clothed groins together. Each movement sent more lightning-like shots of arousal through Atem's body. 

 

Atem leaned his head back to catch his breath and Seto went for his neck and ripped open the shirt Atem was wearing. Atem’s hand reached back to press against the wall. When Seto shoved a hand down Atem's pants to shove a finger in his hole, the earth priest grabbed his hair to pull him back. 

 

“Not against the wall. On the altar.” Atem demanded. 

 

Seto was quick to comply. He placed Atem on the cold stone slab and quickly striped them both of their clothes. Something he’d been denied the last time they had joined. He lined himself up, ready to fuck Atem there and then but his partner had other plans. 

 

Atem easily flipped their positions and sat up on top of Seto. “No fucking without foreplay,” he chided, pinning Seto’s hands to the stone. “If I have to tie you up with magic I will. But I prefer to touch. Agreed?” 

 

Atem taking control was just what Seto needed in his semi-out of control state. He nodded and Atem grinned “I can see how impatient you are so how about this-we suck each other while you stretch me. Then you can fuck me to your heart's content.” 

 

Another nod and Atem released Seto’s hands. Seto reached for a jar that had been sitting to the side and decided not to question it and just turned around to present his ass and cock to Seto while he leaned down to take his partners already weeping dick into his mouth. Seto grabbed his hips and took all if Atem's length into his mouth while sliding a finger inside. 

 

In their hyperaroused state it didn’t take long for Seto to stretch Atem. Atem’s mouth was hot as sin but not what he needed. He used Atem’s hips to pull his partner’s dick from his mouth so he could demand 

 

“On your knees.” 

 

Atem came off of Seto with a wet pop and let the taller man shift them so that he was pinning him down by his neck with his ass in the air. Atem moaned as Seto’s thick cock filled him from behind. The stone beneath them had warmed and Ate gripped the edge as Seto began moving his hips to pull himself out only to drive back in. 

 

The sound of their slapping skin echoed off the crystal walls and the pleasure of their bodies was so intense. Seto already had Atem moaning and begging

 

“More! Yea-right there! Fuck!” 

 

The delightful pressure built quickly in both of them and it wasn’t long before they orgasmed. Atem screamed Seto’s name. Seto just groaned loudly.

 

Even though they had worked each other into an orgasm neither had come and they were both still hard. Seto pulled Atem against his chest. Gripping the smaller man by the throat, just to hold. Not to choke. Seto softly told Atem “It will be like this for a while. We won’t find our end until the storm does. Just...bear with it?”  

 

Atem place his hand over the one at his throat and nodded. “Yes. Just...more...please…” he begged and Seto began to move his hips again. Atem couldn’t hear the thunder anymore so he figured it couldn't be too much longer. Right? 

 

He was proven to be very,  _ very  _ wrong. Atem had unwittingly signed up for what felt like an eternity of sweet torment at Seto’s hands. They chased that ever elusive release but the storm held them in its power. Atem felt so full of energy that didn't seem to end either.

 

By the time the rain had stopped Seto had moved Atem so that they were facing each other, his hand wrapped around his partner's dick. Atem was clinging to Seto’s shoulders. They were hot and sensitive to the point of being sore when they  _ finally  _ came. Seto filled Atem’s hole while Atem’s seed coated Seto’s hand. 

 

Both of them stayed that way. Panting in exhaustion when Seto pulled out of Atem and they both collapsed and curled together onto the stone. 

 

Atem curled at Seto's side, contented for now, but the taller male seemed torn. 

 

“Atem I-” 

 

Atem placed a finger over Seto’s lips. “Hush. You didn’t do anything to me that I didn’t want.” he promised. The relief washed over Seto’s face and he kissed Atem’s wrist and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

 

“We’ll talk later. I prom-promise” Seto swore through a yawn. Atem in agreement. The room was warm enough that it didn't feel like they needed a covering. Just each other.

 

“Later. After a good long nap…” he whispered. 


End file.
